


Don't Forget About Me

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie x Jacob. How Queenie felt after Jacob was obliviated and her trying to make him remember.





	Don't Forget About Me

They're so cute and I may or may not have cried writing this Queenie missed Jacob already when she walked away from him, the rain obliviating any memory he had of her, she couldn't help but let the tears slip down her cheeks. It didn't help that she knew Newt and Tina were crying to. It hurt her deep inside to know that he didn't remember, like a part of herself was missing. To hear his thoughts, as he walked away, without any trace of her in them was excruciating. Months later, she was walking home, still nurturing a broken heart, when she saw a store sign: Kowalski's Bakery. It was just a name, it couldn't possibly be her Jacob, right? But she had to see for herself, so she pushed open the door. And there he was. She was so happy to see him that the smile lit up her face. There was something familiar about this beautiful girl but Jacob couldn't figure out where he knew her from. Queenie didn't want to leave so she did the only thing she thought would allow her to constantly be in his presence: she asked him for a job. Jacob was floored that such a beautiful girl would want to work with him, but he happily accepted her offer, teaching her how to make Niffler and Erumpent bread. "Oh, you slay me", she said. Both of them couldn't be happier.


End file.
